


What's love got to do with it

by TheRiddlerGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sassy, Showers, Stormpilot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiddlerGirl/pseuds/TheRiddlerGirl
Summary: Finn ha despertado y es más cercano que nunca con Poe. Se da cuenta de que ha empezado a sentir algo que no sabría describir, ¿qué será?





	What's love got to do with it

Despierto y no sé dónde estoy. Busco con la mirada alguna señal de cuál puede ser el lugar y veo a alguien con pelo moreno rizado y uniforme de piloto. Poe. Poe Dameron. Está mirándome, y su mirada va del asombro a algo que no se reconocer.

\- Finn, amigo, has despertado – dice mientras se acerca a abrazarme.

Cuando sus brazos me rodean noto una sensación extraña, cálida. ¿Qué será? Le devuelvo el abrazo inseguro, escucho algo. ¿Un suspiro? Rompemos el abrazo y lo miro. Lleva el pelo algo más largo y tiene una barba de un par de días, se le ve cansado, no parece haber estado durmiendo bien

\- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

\- Te trajo Rey tras la lucha con Kylo, estabas herido, inconsciente. Has estado aquí por casi dos meses.

\- ¿Dónde está Rey?

\- Se fue en una misión – dice con voz seria - Será mejor que vaya a avisar a la General Organa de que has despertado.

Se va y me quedo solo. Veo que su chaqueta, mi chaqueta, está en el respaldo de una silla y recuerdo cuando volví a ver a Poe después de pensar que había muerto. Me sentí bien, me sentí aliviado, me sentí feliz de saber que estaba bien. Hace falta más que un mal aterrizaje para acabar con el mejor piloto de la Resistencia. No se cuanto tiempo llevo mirando la chaqueta cuando oigo la puerta volver a abrirse.

\- Me alegra ver que ha despertado Finn – dice la General Organa entrando a la habitación – Nos fueron de gran ayuda sus conocimientos sobre la Primera Orden para acabar con la base Starkiller. En agradecimiento le ofrecemos la posibilidad de quedarse aquí, en la Resistencia. Nos sería de gran ayuda.

\- Creo que aceptare su oferta.

\- Bien, cuando le den el alta se mudará a su nueva habitación, compartida con el comandante Dameron. El será el encargado de enseñarle las instalaciones. Si tiene algún problema no dude en buscarme. ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- ¿Dónde está Rey? – pregunto con miedo ya que Poe no me quiso responder.

\- La señorita Rey se fue poco después de traerte de vuelta a la base a buscar a mi hermano Luke. Lo encontramos en Ahch-To, lugar del primer Templo Jedi.

Se abre la puerta y veo entrar a una comandante.

\- General, requieren su presencia en el centro de mando.

\- Enseguida voy – responde – Finn, me temo que el deber me llama. Más tarde vendrá un médico para comprobar tu estado de salud.

Sale de la habitación y me quedo mirando la puerta y me doy cuenta el motivo porqué es la líder de la Resistencia. Con su presencia llena la habitación, impone con solo la mirada, simplemente con su mirada te dice todo lo que piensa de ti, y estoy seguro de que no necesita una mala palabra para destruirte, solo su mirada. _No sé qué haríamos sin nuestra Princesa._

Espero a los médicos sin nada que hacer más que mirar las paredes y el techo. Me quedo mirando otra vez la chaqueta, preguntándome cuando volverá Poe. Calculo que habrá pasado veinte minutos cuando viene el médico.

\- Finn, me alegra verte despierto. En verdad pensaba que tardarías más en despertar. Que raro que no esté tu amigo Poe por aquí, creo que es la primera vez que vengo y no está. Debéis ser muy buenos amigos para que haya pasado tanto tiempo aquí. Siempre preguntando por cómo estabas y buscando la forma de que mejoraras. Normalmente, cuando entraba, estaba contándote alguna de las historias sobre sus batallas y sus misiones. Bueno, veamos que tal estás.

Vaya, no me habría imaginado que Poe viniera a verme. A ver, somos amigos, creo, pero nunca me imaginé que pudiera llegar a tener tanto aprecio por mí. ¿En serio ha estado tanto tiempo aquí? Me hace varias pruebas y finalmente me vuele a hablar.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que estás bien. Quiero tenerte esta noche en observación, mañana te daremos el alta. Ahora le traemos la cena.

Casi una hora después vuelve Poe, trayendo la cena, la cual deja en una mesita que había en la pared. Se ha cambiado, lleva una nueva chaqueta de cuero, camiseta beige, pantalones marrones y botas. Todo le quedaba perfecto. Todo en él le queda perfecto. Oigo un beep que me saca de mi atontamiento y veo que no viene solo.

\- ¡¡BB-8, qué alegría verte!!

\- Beep, beep.

\- Él dice que también se alegra de verte – dice Poe acercándose y sonriendo de lado - ¿Qué tal estás amigo?

Me quedo mirándolo, está sonriendo de lado. ¡Qué sonrisa más bonita! Noto un calor un el pecho, ¿qué será?

\- Bien, me han dicho que mañana es posible queme den el alta ya.

\- Genial, tengo muchas ganas de enseñarte todo esto. ¡Si quieres puedo enseñarte a pilotar!

\- Estaría bien.

\- Sabes, serás mi compañero de cuarto – dice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Lo sé, me lo ha dicho la General Organa. – se sienta en la butaca junto a la cama, en la que estaba cuando me desperté. Nos miramos unos momentos en silencio. - ¿Qué tal han estado las cosas por aquí mientras estaba… dormido? ¿Cómo nos va contra la Primera Orden?

\- Bien, hemos conseguido…

Hablamos por lo que parecen horas, me encanta su compañía.

\- Bueno creo que deberías dormir. Tienes que descansar bien Finn.

\- Ah, claro, buenas noches Poe.

\- Buenas noches Finn, nos vemos mañana.

 

***

 

A la mañana siguiente viene Poe.

\- ¿Qué tal chico? Preparado para mudarte, te acaban de dar el alta.

\- Genial.

Me levanto para irme, pero me doy cuenta de que tengo un problema, no tengo nada de ropa, solo la bata del hospital.

\- Ehh, Poe, no tengo ropa.

\- Tranquilo Finn – dice yendo hasta el armario, me tiende la ropa que acaba de sacar del armario y me fijo que es su ropa, su antigua ropa, la que llevaba cuando nos conocimos en el destructor imperial – ten, cuando te trajeron aquí te la traje para cuando despertaras, pensé que te gustaría más que tu ropa de Stormtrooper.

\- Muchas gracias.

Nos quedamos mirándonos con la ropa en manos de ambos.

\- Pensé que te quedaría bien. ¿Crees que necesitarás ayuda para cambiarte?

\- No, gracias, creo que podré solo.

\- Vale, voy a salir para que te cambies. Cuando estés listo sal.

Me siento en la cama, miro la ropa, su ropa, mi ropa. ¿Por qué me la habrá dado? Poco a poco me voy vistiendo. Me duele la herida de la espalda, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar. Me quedo de pie un momento. ¿Qué es ese olor?, huele a algo que no sabría describir más que como dulce, el mejor olor. Salgo y veo a Poe, está apoyado en la pared, mirando en otra dirección, me quedo mirándolo. Se ve tan perfecto.

\- Beep, beep.

\- Hola amiguito – digo cuando BB-8 se me acerca. Poe ha notado que he salido gracias a BB-8 y se acerca a mí.

\- Si, te queda perfecta – dice mirándome con algo extraño en su mirada. No se lo que es y eso me intriga. Me abraza y el olor vuelve. – Me alegra mucho que estás bien. - Estamos abrazados un tiempo, no sé cuánto, solo sé que no quiero que acabe, y cuando nos separamos siento algo raro en el estómago. Supongo que será hambre, sí, eso debe ser. - Vamos, quiero enseñarte todo esto.

Lo sigo, no se a donde vamos, no hablamos casi, solo intercambiamos unas pocas frases sobre la base y los sitios por los que pasamos. Ya hemos visto el centro de comando, los hangares, incluso hemos me ha enseñado dónde está su Ala-X para que supiera donde encontrarlo. Finalmente vamos a la cantina para comer.

\- Aún queda un sitio por enseñarte – dice Poe cuando acabamos de comer – Vamos. - Lo sigo, paramos frente a una puerta gris en uno de los pasillos. Saca una tarjeta y abre la puerta. Entra, lo sigo. – Esta es nuestra habitación – dice sonriendo.

Nuestra habitación, suya y mía, de los dos. Ya me lo había dicho Leia y Poe, pero ahora al estar aquí es cuando lo veo realmente, compartiré habitación con Poe, viviré con Poe. Miro la habitación. Hay una litera, una mesa con dos sillas, un armario entreabierto y una puerta.

\- Aquí es donde dormirás – dice señalando la litera – yo suelo dormir arriba, pero si quieres podemos cambiar, como lo veas. El armario no cierra bien del todo, por lo que se queda entreabierto, he hecho hueco para que puedas meter tus cosas. Y esa puerta es la del baño, tienen una ducha, así que no tienes porqué ir a las duchas comunes. También tengo una guitarra por ahí, si quieres te puedo enseñar a tocar.

\- Muchas gracias Poe, por todo.

\- Tranquilo amigo, no hay de qué. Voy a ir a arreglar mi Ala-X, si quieres puedes venir y así ya vas aprendiendo – me encanta como me está mirando Poe, cómo decirle que no.

\- Claro.

Vamos hasta el hangar donde se encuentra su nave. Llevamos un rato aquí cuando viene alguien, una chica, y se acerca a nosotros.

\- Poe, cariño, veo que has salido de tu cueva. ¿Cómo estás?

¿Quién es ella? ¿Y por qué está abrazando a Poe?

\- Bien, me alegro de verte Jess – dice tras darle un beso en la mejilla. – Estaba arreglando la nave.

\- Veo que tienen ayuda, ¿quién es? – dice mirándome.

\- Es…

\- Soy Finn – corto la presentación de Poe y noto que por algún motivo estoy ¿enfadado?

\- Encantada, soy Jessika, piloto -dice tendiéndome la mano. Nos damos un apretón de manos y si, efectivamente, estoy enfadado. ¿Por qué?

\- Yo era Stormtrooper para la Primera Orden, encantado – digo con voz sería. ¿Por qué estaré enfadado? – Poe, estoy cansado, creo que me iré a dormir.

\- Te acompaño.

\- No tranquilo, encontraré la habitación yo solo, quédate con tu amiguita, parece que no se han visto en mucho tiempo y tiene que ponerse al día. Adiós.

Me voy del hangar e intento llegar a mi habitación, pero me pierdo así que decido sentarme a pensar en lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Por qué me he enfadado?

\- ¿Estás bien?

Genial.

\- Si, Poe, estoy bien, ¿por qué no iba estarlo?

\- Vale, ¿y qué hace aquí? ¿No ibas a la habitación? Te has perdido, ¿no?

\- No Poe, no me he perdido -digo con sarcasmo- es que me ha parecido tal la belleza de este pasillo que he decidido sentarme a admirarla.

¿Por qué estoy actuando así? ¿Por qué estoy enfadado con Poe? No ha hecho nada, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo, ¿por qué?

\- Como quieras… Voy a la habitación, si te has cansado de admirar la belleza puedes venir. – dice yéndose.

Me levanto y lo sigo. Cuando llegamos a la habitación me meto directamente a la cama. Puedo notar como sigue de pie en la entrada mirándome. Lo oigo suspirar cuando decide moverse para subir a su cama.

\- Buenas noches Finn. – eso es lo último que oigo antes de dormirme.

 

_La Primera Orden nos había encontrado y habían atacado nuestra base, todo estaba destruido. Entre los escombros busco a Poe, estaba en el hangar de las naves durante el ataque. Lo sabía._

_\- Poe, Poe, ¿dónde estás Poe? – grito mientras lo busco desperadamente. Entonces lo veo a unos metros. Está lleno de sangre. Me acerco a él, parece dormido. Intento despertarlo, pero no funciona. Busco su pulso, no tiene. – No, no, no, no. – repito una y otra vez, abrazando a Poe, estoy llorando. Poe se ha ido._

 

Despierto asustado entre sudor, ha sido dolo una pesadilla. Decido levantarme e ir al baño. No puedo volver a dormir, no quiero. Abro la puerta y veo algo que no puede ser descrito de otra forma más que como arte. Poe está saliendo de la ducha, solo con una toalla. Se me queda mirando, lleva el pelo mojado. Si eso no es arte no sé lo que es.

\- Poe… Yo… ehh… - no sé qué hacer. Salgo, cierro la puerta y me siento en la cama. Suspiro. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Unos pocos minutos después sale Poe seco y con la ropa puesta.

\- Hola Finn, ¿has dormido bien?

\- Yo, eh, si creo que sí. Bueno no, la verdad. He tenido una pesadilla. Venía la Primera Orden y acababa con todo. Morías. – digo bajando la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos. Poe se sienta a mi lado y me abraza. Empiezo a llorar, me da un beso en la sien.

\- Tranquilo chico, eso no va a pasar.

\- Lo siento, ayer yo…

\- No pasa nada, tranquilo, ayer es pasado.

No se cuanto tiempo estamos así, yo llorando y él abrazándome, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. Cuando vuelvo a despertar lo primero que veo es a Poe mirándome, aún me está abrazando.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Si, gracias.

\- No hay porqué darlas. Vamos, me estoy muriendo de hambre. – dice antes de darme un beso en la frente y levantarse.

 

***

 

Han pasado unos días y me voy adaptando bien. He estado ocupado ayudando a Poe a arreglar su nave, por suerte no he vuelto a ver a Jessika. La odio. No hay motivo aparente, simplemente lo hago. Estoy yendo al hangar, donde he quedado con Poe. Llego y lo oigo hablar con alguien. ¿Será “Jess”?

\- …ya, pero no sé qué hacer.

\- Beep, beep, beep.

\- Lo sé BB-8, pero aún es pronto, no puedo decírselo aún.

\- Beep.

\- Ya, pero lleva poco aquí, además no sé si le gusto.

\- Beep, beep.

\- Ya, pero ¿y si se lo digo y me odia? No se lo que puede pensar.

\- Beep.

\- No, claro que no quiero que vaya alguien más y se me adelante, pero no quiero perder su amistad, es demasiado importante para mí.

\- Beep.

\- Sabes, es mucho más fácil enfrentarse a toda la Primera Orden solo y mucho menos aterrador – dice Poe riendo. Me encanta el sonido de su sonrisa, no hay nada mejor que eso. Es lo mejor que he oído en mi vida - que hablar con F…

\- Beep, beep. Beeep.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Finn? ¿Escuchando?

Me asusto, se ha dado cuenta de que estaba espiando, bueno, no lo definiría como espiar, más bien he llegado aquí y sin querer lo he oído hablar con su droide. Entro en pánico y hago lo único que puedo hacer, huir. Voy por el pasillo corriendo, intentando alejarme lo más posible, sin ver quien pasa por mi lado.

\- Señor Finn – me paro al oírla llamarme, espero no haberme metido en un lío – veo que tiene prisa. ¿Qué tal está?

\- Perfectamente, General Organa, gracias por preguntar.

\- Me alegro de oír eso. ¿Tiene unos momentos para hablar?, me gustaría hablar de su adaptación.

\- Por supuesto, como quiera General.

\- Sígame, me gustaría hablar en un sitio más privado - La sigo hasta lo que parece su despacho – tome asiento, por favor. ¿Le gusta estar aquí? ¿Qué tal le va compartiendo habitación con Poe?

\- Me gusta mucho estar aquí, con los Rebeldes, y estoy bien con Poe. Me ha enseñado la base y le estoy ayudando a reparar su nave.

\- Me alegro de que haya vuelto al trabajo, no había quien lo separara de tu lado cuando estabas en la enfermería. Lo llegué a amenazar con degradarlo de rango a capitán, pero ni aun así lo conseguí.

\- El médico también me dijo que estaba mucho tiempo allí, me pareció raro.

\- Tienes que entender – me dice la General -  que eres muy importante para él, que haría cualquier cosa por ti, que lo daría todo por ti. Fue él quien me convenció para que compartieran habitación, quien no se movió ni un momento de tu lado ni un solo momento. Eres muy importante pare él. No sabes cuánto. Lo importante aquí es, ¿qué es Poe para ti?

\- Es mi amigo supongo. Me encanta estar con él, hablar con Poe resulta tan fácil y no me juzga por mi pasado. Me siento muy bien cuando está cerca, me recarga las energías. Estoy aprendiendo mucho. Es muy gracioso y tan… - iba a decir que es ¿perfecto? ¿qué parece una obra de arte? ¿qué adoro su voz? ¿sus movimientos? ¿sus gestos? ¿de dónde viene todo esto? ¿está mal?

\- ¿Todo bien Finn? Llevas un rato sin hablar.

\- Si General, lo siento, estaba pensando.

\- ¿En Poe?

\- Si - no sé si hablar con ella de esto, si decirle toda la incertidumbre que he estado sintiendo estos días, pero sino no se con quién más hablar, en la base solo la conozco a ella y a Poe, bueno, y a Jessika. – la verdad es que no se que me está pasando. Me encanta estar con Poe, pero me siento raro, siento algo que no se que es, y el otro día me enfadé con él sin motivo por estar hablando con Jessika. Hay hago que me hace odiarla. Antes lo he escuchado hablar con BB-8, creo que le gusta Jessika.

\- ¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso? ¿Cómo te hace sentir creer que le gusta Jess?

\- Él también la llama así sabe. Creo que me hace sentir triste, aunque no sé por qué.

\- ¿Y Poe es solo un amigo para ti? ¿Solo te interesa como un amigo?

\- Si, ¿no? ¿Qué va a ser si no?

\- Me temo que no te puedo ayudar en eso Finn, tienes que descubrirlo tú. Me ha gustado hablar contigo Finn, pero tengo que ir al centro de mando. Y llámame Leia, por favor. – dice levantadose para salir del despacho.

\- Gracias Gen… Leia. También me ha gustado que hayamos hablado.

Nos despedimos y Leia se va al centro de mando. ¿A dónde voy ahora? Me encamino a mi habitación, no se a donde más ir. La conversación con Leia me ha dejado aún más confuso. Si Poe no es mi amigo ¿qué más puede ser? ¿Mi mejor amigo? No creo que hablara de eso. ¿Y a qué se refería cuando ha dicho que si solo me interesaba como un amigo? No se referirá a… no, no puede ser, debo haberlo entendido mal, no creo que haya sugerido que ¿lo quiera?, ¿que esté enamorado de él? No lo creo, es imposible, no porque sea un hombre, sino porque soy, era un Stormtrooper. Me enseñaron a no amar, que el amor era _una emoción de_ _segunda mano_ , que nos hacía débiles. Me enseñaron a no amar. ¿entonces por qué se parece tanto? Llego a mi habitación y escucho música, una guitarra y una voz. La puerta de la habitación está entreabierta, veo a Poe, está cantando.

 

_I've been gone for so long now_  
Chasing everything that's new.  
I've forgotten how I got here  
I've not forgotten you.  
We were just children, with our eyes opened, and  
You were all that I could see  
You came close enough to know my heart-beat, but  
Still not close enough for me.

 

_Through the good times and the bad_  
You were the best I never had  
The only chance I wish I had to take  
There was no writing on the wall  
No warning signs to follow  
I know now, and I just can't forget  
You're the best I never had.

__  
In this motel  
Well pass midnight  
When I'm bluer than a bruise.  
You come drifting in, through the half-light  
In your funny yellow shoes.  
I hope that's you standing, at my doorway;  
That's the scratching of your key  
And I hope this song I'm singing  
Someday finds you  
Wherever you may be.

_Through the good times and the bad_  
You were the best I never had  
The only chance I wish I had to take.  
There was no writing on the wall  
No warning signs to follow  
I know now and I just can't forget  
You're the best I never had

 

Poe cantando en lo mejor que he visto en mi vida, es perfecto, no hay nada mejor. Aunque a la vez me pone triste pensar que la canción sea para Jessika. Si, creo que era _eso_ a lo que se refería Leia, _eso_ que creía imposible es posible, muy posible.

\- Hola Finn – dice Poe cuando entro en la habitación. - ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Hablando con Leia, ¿y tú? – pregunto sin mirarlo ¿Por qué ahora hay _algo_ que me impide mirarlo directamente? ¿Por qué siento que si lo miro no podré volver a apartar la mirada?

\- He estado arreglando la nave, ya he acabado. Si quieres ahora puedo enseñarte a pilotar. ¿Te pasa algo?

\- No, ¿por? – pregunto sin aún mirarlo.

\- Como no me contestabas… además parece que estés evitando mirarme.

\- ¿Qué? No – respondo mirándole a los ojos de color café, mi perdición. – Te he oído cantar.

\- ¿Sí? – parece sorprendido - ¿Qué te ha parecido?

\- Me ha gustado mucho, ¿hay algo que no sepas hacer, Poe Dameron? – lo oigo reírse, es el sonido más bonito y adorable del mundo – Deberías hablar con ella, deberías decírselo – digo ahora serio. ¿Por qué he dicho eso? No quiero que hable con ella.

\- ¿Qué? No entiendo, ¿con quién? – parece realmente confundido. Odio esto.

\- Con Jessika, deberías decirle que te gusta.

\- ¿Con Jess? Jess no me gusta, ¿por qué piensas eso?

-  Por la canción. La canción era para ella, ¿no?

\- No, no era para ella. – ahora es él el que evita mirarme.

\- Y si no era para ella, ¿para quién era?

\- Para otra persona.

\- ¿Quién? – necesito saberlo, da igual si me destroza, lo necesito.

\- Da igual, no importa.

\- Sí, sí que importa, ¿para quién era?

\- No te lo quiera decir.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Para ti, era para ti, ¿contento? – parece enfadado, ¿lo estará?

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Si, Finn, para ti. Y, por cierto, antes, en el hangar, cuando hablaba con BB-8, también hablaba de ti.

\- ¿En el hangar? – pregunto asustado, ¿me había visto?

\- Si, en el hangar, te he visto Finn.

\- Yo… yo no pretendía escuchar… he llegado estabas hablando con BB-8 y…

\- Da igual, Finn.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no sé qué decir.

\- ¿Te gusto? – pregunto de repente.

\- Si

_\- Tú también me gustas, Poe._


End file.
